YouTube WhispersWith A Twist
by Malteser24
Summary: okay, so I found a post on tumblr and I have used it as a prompt and this is what happened. (Basically, Dan and Phil play Youtuber whispers and one of them proposes.) AU-ish PHAN fluffy-ness. (Also features Joe Sugg-ThatcherJoe and Louise Pentland-SprinkleOfGlittr)


"Thanks for being in my video again guys." Joe said as he set the camera up.

"We had too much fun the first time, how could we pass up another opportunity." Dan said, untangling his headphones.

"I'll try not to deafen you guys this time, but I can't make any promises." Louise added.

"Good luck, Louise." Phil's voice was growing louder as he walked into Joe's room, dragging the lights behind him. Dan jumped up to help him, nearly knocking Phil's head in the process.

"Oi, be careful with that. They're Caspar's, mine are getting fixed and if I break them too he'll start a new bloody prank war or something."

"Sorry if they're the same size as us!" Dan shouted in defence.

"Ignore him Joe, Dan's just a weakling." Louise was luckily too far away from Dan for him to hit her. Joe sniggered from behind the camera.

Dan whined in protest, putting the camera down and glaring at his friends.

"He's _my_ weakling." Phil said, kissing Dan softly on the lips.

"It's okay guys, we'll just wait for you to finish your snogging session. Please, take your time." Joe's tone was dripping with sarcasm.

Dan and Phil pulled away. Dan was blushing, but Phil's grin hid his own blush.

"Sorry. Are you ready?"

"Yep. So, I think we'll do Louise and Dan, then Phil and Louise, and then I'll do it with one of you."

"Sounds good." Dan pecked Phil's lips before sitting on the edge of the bed. Louise sat down on the other side, and they both pressed play on their phones.

Phil helped Joe finish setting everything up. Louise started dancing and singing on the bed, eliciting laughs from everyone else in the room.

"Are you ready Louise?!" Joe shouted. Louise stared blankly, her eyes wide and blinking slowly.

"Are you," Joe pointed to Louise, "ready?"

Louise gave Joe a thumbs up and nodded. Joe asked Dan next, who understood quicker and easier, nodding in confirmation.

"Statistics report, that people who watch YouTube, live longer lives." Joe told Louise.

"Statistics report...that penguins who watch you...leave longer hives." Louise shouted at Dan, who looked perplexed but nodded nonetheless.

LINE BREAK HERE!

The afternoon continued much the same. Joe, and at one point Dan, would shout a line at one part of a pair, who would then attempt to repeat it the same; but as was usual and expected in a game of 'Youtuber Whispers', the end result was hardly ever the same as the beginning sentence.

Dan and Phil were last, upon Dan's request. He had told Joe of his plan when Joe had invited them over. Joe had been more than happy to comply, incredibly excited and unable to stifle quiet giggles as the day wore on.

"Are you ready Phil?" Joe asked. Phil paused, nodding once he had realised the question.

"Are you ready Dan?"

Dan nodded quickly, his gaze turning back to Phil.

Dan put his hands in his lap, practically sitting on them. They were trembling badly, fuelled by the nerves running through him. He had tried to mentally prepare himself for days, but nothing he said or thought was working. Phil looked perplexed. He reached for Dan's hands, grasping them tightly. He noticed the shakes and glanced even more worryingly at Dan.

_Are you okay? _His eyes expressed.

Dan nodded, understanding what Phil was asking and trying to brush his worries off. He pushed his fears down, burying them as far as they would go. He knew that if he didn't, he wouldn't go through with it. And he had promised himself years ago not to live with any regrets.

"Will you marry me?" He whispered. He heard Louise gasp somewhere behind him, but only faintly. His attention was focused completely on Phil. He had tunnel vision, everything around Phil fading away. Phil was the only thing that mattered in that moment.

_Truthfully_, Dan thought absentmindedly, _Phil's the only thing that ever matters._

"Will you marry me?" Dan repeated. Even in his head, with Muse's _Follow Me_ blaring into his ears, he still heard how shaky his voice was.

Phil raised his eyebrow questioningly. He held his hands up in a _'what'_ gesture, indicating he hadn't heard.

Dan decided to take a different approach, as it seemed the current one wasn't going to work. Careful not to drop his phone and smash it, _that_ would be unfortunate, he slid off the bed, landing on the floor on one knee. He reached into his pocket, searching desperately for the small silver ring. He fished it out, and gripped it tightly in his hand. He tore the headphones off his ears, throwing them onto the bed next to his phone.

Phil looked confused and a little startled when Dan looked up at him. Dan reached up for Phil's hand and grasped it tightly.

"Will you marry me?" He repeated, holding the ring up to further convey the question.

Phil slowly took his headphones off, eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Yes, I will marry you." Phil said, slipping off the bed and landing next to Dan. He was grinning widely, and so was Dan; happy in the knowledge his nerves were not needed.

"That's not what I said. You lose." Dan said, laughing softly.

Phil hit his shoulder lightly; before abandoning abuse and pulling Dan towards him, pressing his lips hard against Dan's. The kiss was soft and slow, mixed in with the happy tears rolling down their faces.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds, maybe ten at most. The two heard an awkward cough behind them and pulled away, blushing lightly due to embarrassment but smiling nonetheless.

"I'm glad to have been a witness of this proposal...but I do have a video to film."

"Sorry, Joe." Phil said, meeting Joe's eyes with an awkward glance.

Joe just laughed it off, happy for his friends.

"It's okay. I'm really happy for you guys...but we may need to film a few more whispers, perhaps without the proposal this time." Joe's comment lifted the awkwardness Dan and Phil felt.

"You guys are getting married!" Louise shouted. She had frozen in surprise, but that had quickly melted away. She pulled them both up off the floor and enveloped them in a giant group hug.

"I would like it known," Joe said once Louise had let go, "that I played a large part in the orchestration of this wonderful milestone."

"I'll be sure to throw it in my vows. Somewhere between how I met Phil and how much I love him."

"Perfect." That brought more laughter to the group.

They managed to calm themselves down enough to film one more whispers, thought it was between Joe and Louis; because Phil couldn't take his eyes off the ring long enough to look at, or concentrate on anything else, and Dan couldn't keep his hands off Phil.

Caspar came home to the wonderful news, and joined the four in celebrating. The celebrations ran long into the night; and it was the next morning before Dan, Phil and Louise staggered through the apartment doors.

Phil, the soberest of the trio, set Louise in bed and then dragged Dan to their bedroom. He managed to help Dan change and get into bed without any injuries; a miracle of its own merit. He snuggled into Dan's chest, Dan's eyes sliding shut slowly, the mixture of alcohol and exhaust making it difficult to keep them open.

"I love you." Phil whispered to Dan, his quiet voice breaking the serene silence of the dark room.

And he swore, even in his intoxicated state: Dan mumbled _I love you_ back.


End file.
